Pour voir sourire la fleur de cerisier
by Narsha
Summary: Sakura est enlevée par Itachi qui veut lui faire payer la mort de son frère. Mais quand elle s'apperçoit que l'Akatsuki est une bande de pervers, que Hidan est sado-maso et tant d'autres choses, elle se demande comment ils ont fait pour être craints...
1. La mort n'apporte jamais rien de bon

La procession poursuivait sa lente progression. Ils s'y étaient tous joint. A l'avant trois jeunes gens encadré de leurs aînés. Tous de noir vêtus. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Sakura, faisant couler son maquillage. Yamato se tourna vers elle, il ne pouvait comprendre, n'avait jamais perdu quelqu'un de si proche. Il n'avait jamais tué l'amour de sa vie. Ils firent un cercle autour du trou, assistèrent à la mise en terre du cercueil. Naruto ne retenait pas ses pleurs, les larmes inondant son visage. Il gémit car son bras en écharpe le faisait souffrir.

Il y eut un mouvement dans les buissons et un homme en sortit. Vêtu en noir, son costume orné de nuages rouges. Des kunais fleurirent de partout, mais il leva les mains en signe de paix. Sakura eut un choc, tant il ressemblait à son frère. Ils avaient cette même expression froide qui les rendait si attrayants, parce qu'inaccessibles. Lui aussi était venu, pour assister à la cérémonie. Godaime lui devait au moins cela. Il se planta devant, à côté des proches de Sasuke. Quand vint son tour, il posa lui aussi une gerbe de fleurs blanches sur la tombe. Sakura avait insisté pour être la dernière, pour poser trois roses, une rouge sang symbole de l'amour q'elle lui vouait, une noire pour la douleur de la perte et une jaune, symbole de cet amour qui la blessait comme un poison qui tuait à petit feu.

Sakura partit se coucher chez elle, mais ne réussit pas à dormir. Elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil où prédominait la douleur et une couleur rouge. Une ombre la regardait depuis la fenêtre, hésitante. Il regardait la jeune femme torturée par ses rêves. Il avait voulu la briser, car elle l'avait privé d'un être cher. Mais en sondant son esprit, ses rêves et ses souvenirs, il n'y vit que la souffrance.

Souffrance, toujours de la souffrance.

Il passe derrière, la remercie de son amour, l'assomme et part sans un mot.

Souffrance de l'abandon.

Espoir démesuré, et une attente jamais comblée.

Souffrance de l'attente

Un regard méprisant avant de disparaître encore une fois avec Orochimaru

Souffrance encore

Du sang coule des lèvres de Sasuke, mi serpent mi sharingan

Elle avance vers lui, charmée par lui, incapable de résister.

Il attrape ses lèvres avec les siennes, mais elle sais

Souffrance, regrets, dégoût

Elle enfonce un kunai dans son cœur, et le regarde mourir

Haine de soi, souffrance, blessure

Mort d'une partie d'elle même

Sakura endure les pires souffrances, inconsciente. Ne sachant pas qu'elle se trouve dans les bras d'un homme désireux de vengeance. Et il a trouvé un châtiment à sa mesure, bien plus cruel que de la tuer. Il allait lui faire subir pire que cela, l'amènerait au bord de la folie, et déciderait à ce moment comment elle allait mourir. Mais elle souffrirait, bien plus qu'aujourd'hui, bien plus qu'avant. Il allait la briser, et savourer pleiement chacun de ses tourments.

_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !, cria-t-elle en se réveillant.

Elle prend conscience qu'elle ne connaît pas ce lieu. Elle a peur, ne sait pas comment réagir. Elle oublia qu'elle était un ninja, était juste une jeune femme effrayée. Elle se calme et regarde autour d'elle.

_**on dirait une infirmerie. Tiens, il y a quelqu'un de l'autre côté du rideau. J'ai peur**_

Une main saisit le bout du rideau et le tire, le faisant glisser sur le côté. C'est un ennemi, elle le sait. Mais quelque chose cloche.

_ Ote-moi d'un doute Sasori… T'es pas mort ? je t'avais tué il y a six ans non ?

Il met un doigt sur ses lèvres, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Une autre silhouette le remplace. Puis encore une autre. Ils sont tous là.

_ C'est un cauchemar, hein ! Je vais me réveiller. C'est une blague pas drôle du tout et vous allez m'annoncer la chute.

Pourtant, ils semblaient bien réels. La plupart d'entre eux avaient le regard fixé sur la chemise de nuit qui avait la mauvaise idée de mouler ses formes plaines. Hidan bavait, Deidara était tout rouge et Sasori la contemplait avec un air qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier. La vérité s'imposa à son esprit.

_**L'Akatsuki est une bande de pervers… Et je suis coincée chez eux !**_


	2. Tenter c'est bien, réussir c'est mieux

Elle venait de cueillir des plantes dans le jardin secret de Zetsu. Évitant celles qui semblaient suspectes de par leurs formes et leur couleur.

Elle ouvrit le frigidaire de la cuisine qu'elle avait trouvée par hasard. Ils devaient forcément y en avoir, ils ne se nourrissaient quand même pas tous de pizza et de suchis à emporter ? Elle prit quelques oeufs dans le compartiment spécial et referma le frigidaire.

Elle amorçait maintenant la phase de préparation. Elle noua ses cheveux en queue de cheval, deux mèches rebelles encadrèrent son visage. Elle retroussa les manches de la tenue deux fois trop large qu'ils lui avaient donnée.

Elle savait qu'une autre était en préparation, et d'après ce qu'elle avait appris d'eux en une semaine passée à refuser catégoriquement de l'infirmerie, sachant qu'une fois sortie de la zone sans danger, elle pénétrait dans le territoire d'une petite dizaine de mâles en manque de sexe.

Les œufs étaient plus pour la texture que pour le goût, même si celui-ci subsisterait après chauffage. Elle les cassa et les battit avec une fourchette jusqu'à ce que le tout soit liquide. Elle coupa consciencieusement les herbes et les incorpora au mélange. Ils ne devaient pas voir ce qu'elle faisait. Qui sait ce qu'ils lui feraient après l'avoir pris la main dans le sac ?

Elle fouilla dans les placards, trouvant deux bocaux, un rempli e cristaux blancs et l'autre d'une grossière poudre noire. Il y avait marqué sucre et café dessus. Merde, ils n'avaient pas de sel et de poivre dans leur matériel ? Elle en avait besoin pour masquer le goût amer des herbes. Elle finit néanmoins par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et mit des doses généreuses dans la mixture.

_ Après ça, vous allez faire un bon gros dodo mes mignons, ricana-t-elle. L'omelette spécialement fourrée aux herbes de Sakura est prête à cuire.

La médic-nin se rappelait de plusieurs cours avec Tsunade. La godaime Hokage lui avait désigné quelles plantes médicales utilisées en trop grande quantité pouvaient tuer, provoquer nausées, diarrhées aigues, coliques, et autres effets secondaires sympathiques. Justement, Sasori et Zetsu utilisaient beaucoup de plantes aux effets intéressants. Et pour une des meilleurs herboristes du monde, bien que peu connue, ces plantes étaient un allez simple par la case liberté.

Elle ajouta une tonne de fromage, de l'emmental sans doute, pour camoufler encore mieux les herbes. Bientôt, une bonne odeur flotta dans la cuisine, tandis que le plat cuisait doucement.

Des pas, dans le couloir. Et une voix masculine se fit entendre.

_ Miam, ça sent vachement bon par ici.

Elle attribua un nom à la voix, quand son propriétaire arriva derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement mais pas trop, ils ne devaient pas soupçonner ses capacités. Elle afficha une mine surprise.

_ Hidan-san ?

Vas-y Sakura, joues les goudes, fais-le régir. Il va bientôt mourir de toutes façons…

Il huma l'air avec gourmandise. Cela sentait vraiment bon. Le plat était dans une poêle et avait l'air vraiment délicieux.

_ C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-il en désignant la nourriture.

_ Je pensais que ce serait pour plusieurs personnes, tu sais….

_ Une si petite quantité ? Je ne vais en faire qu'une bouchée !

_ Fais toi plaisir…

Et crève bien surtout !

Il s'empiffra à même le plat, la chaleur du récipient et du plat ne semblant pas le contrarier. Quand il eut terminé, il posa le plat dans l'évier, décrocha la poignée et le riença naturellement. Pas un instant il n'eut mal. Sakura l'observait avec un mélange de curiosité et de crainte. Se serait-elle trompée dans les doses ou sur les plantes ? IL ne semblait pas affecté par ce qu'il venait de consommer.

_**Mais tu vas crever bordel ! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? Normalement tu devrais te tordre de douleur sur le sol en te tenant le ventre et agoniser en bavant, les yeux révulsés. Mais là, tu as toujours ton petit sourire moqueur, comme si j'avais oublié quelque chose d'important à ton sujet. Ce n'est pas logique, toi tu devrais être mort, mort et remort ! Et là il ne se passe rien du tout. Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pourtant qu'un simple fidèle de Jashin… Merde ! C'est pas le dieu qui accorde une immortalité celui-là ? Meeeeeeeeeeerdeeeeeeee !**_

Il saisit la jeune femme par les épaule et la serra contre lui. C'était une étreinte solide, presque étouffante. Et il était torse nu. Sakura faillit rougir. Pourquoi les membres de l'Akatsuki devaient être aussi beaux. Mais la voix froide de l'homme à son oreille la calma bien vite.

_ Ce n'est pas bien de vouloir empoisonner ses amis…. Mais tu sais quoi chérie ? J'adore avoir mal, et ces maux de ventre son tellement délicieux. Mais ce que j'aime par dessus tout c'est entendre les cris des autres… Tu ne voudrais pas faire des folies avec moi ?

_ Certainement pas, asséna-t-elle durement.

_ Parce que tu crois que tu as le choix ?

Il tenta de l'embrasser, son autre main se glissant dans son dos, tentant de dégrafer son soutien gorge. Elle se recula, et le frappa de toutes ses forces, du tranchant du pied. Il s'écrasa contre le mur opposé. Il se tint le ventre, un sourire d'extase au lèvres. Elle se mit en garde de combat, bien décidée à défendre sa vie. Il sauta sur ses pieds et fonça vers elle. Il la saisit. Tenta de la saisir. Elle avait bougé, trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse la voir.

_**Dis moi Monsieur l'Immortel ? Est ce que tu peux encore bouger avec les jambes si elles sont cassées ? Tu ramperais avec les bras n'est-ce pas ? Et si je brisais tous tes os un a un ?**_


	3. Les rumeurs compliquent bien les choses

Salut les gens! Eh oui, j'ai pas chômé durant mes vacances. Le chapitre d'après va suivre rapidement. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à mettre vos rewievs!

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**** Les rumeurs compliquent bien les choses...**

La Godaime Hokage regardait la pluie tomber sur la ville. Une semaine déjà s'était écoulée, et Sakura ne refaisait pas surface. Pas un mot, ni d'elle, ni de son ravisseur. Le mystère restait entier. Rien, pas le moindre petit indice pour retrouver la trace de la medic-nin. Elle qui pensait que la jeune femme allait prendre sa suite à l'hôpital. Naruto, Sai, Kakashi et Yamato se succédaient dans son bureau, sans nouvelles de la kunoichi. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: elle s'était purement et simplement volatilisée. Nul ne l'avait vue après l'enterrement. On avait cherché partout, dans les lieux où elle aurait pu trouver un certain réconfort. Mais personne ne l'avait vue. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais Shizune était là dans la pièce, et sa seule présence lui rappelait qu'elle se devait d'être forte. On comptait sur elle. Des pas précipités dans le couloir. Sans doute quelqu'un de l'équipe Kakashi. Peut être même cet imbécile de Naruto. Mais les coups à sa porte se firent respectueux, ce n'était sans doute pas lui. Elle espéra que c'était Kakashi.

_ Entrez! Cria-t-elle avec l'aplomb que l'on lui connaissait.

Mais Kiba, Hinata, Shino et Akamaru entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils lui demandèrent si la rumeur était vraie, si Sakura avait réellement disparu. Si ceux-là étaient déjà au courant, les autres ne tarderaient pas à l'être. Elle qui avait fortement recommandé la discrétion pour cet évènement! Et d'autres amis de la belle ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Et si ils étaient déjà au courant?

_ Godaime-sama! Hurla Lee en entrant comme un dingue dans son bureau.

Trop tard. Toute la clique des amoureux transis dont Sakura ignorait probablement l'existence allait faire irruption dans quelques secondes dans la pièce. Si certains se faisaient discrets comme Sai ou Kiba, d'autres comme Lee ou Naruto étaien membres du fan club de la jeune femme. Les problèmes commençaient seulement à présent, elle devait faire les bons choix. Tout le monde voudrait partir à sa recherche, et ils avaient cruellement besoin de Ninjas entraînés.

Déjà, un attroupement de ninjas bloquait toutes ses possibilités de fuite. Ils braillaient à qui mieux mieux, tentant d'attirer l'attention de Tsunade sur eux. Elle allait devoir envoyer les autres dans diverses missions pour ne pas générer une panique générale. Si Sakura avait été enlevée sans laisser de traces, qui seraient les suivants?

_ SILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE! Vous êtes tous là parce que Sakura a disparu, mais savez-vous où chercher? Nous ne disposons d'aucun indice indiquant la direction prise par un éventuel ravisseur.

_ Éventuel! S'étrangla presque le Jinchuuriki. Je connais Sakura, elle ne serait jamais partie sans nous le dire! Et qu'est ce que vous allez nous dire maintenant? Qu'elle est partie dans la forêt après la mort de Sasuke pour se suicider? Au contraire, elle serait venue chercher du réconfort parmi nous!

_ Bon, je sais que vous êtes tous des proches de Sakura, mais nous n'enverrons pas tout le monde la chercher, est-ce clair? Par exemple, je vois ici des gens qui ont un travail très important pour la communauté. Il est hors de question que les professeurs partent d'ici pour aller la chercher. J'enverrai une équipe dont je choisirai les membres. Quand aux autres, Konoha a besoin de vous. La mort est un des risques du métier. Et puisque vous trépignez ainsi, que vous êtes plein d'énergie pour la rechercher, je vais composer l'équipe de recherche maintenant. Elle sera composée de deux groupes distincts. Kakashi, tu auras sous tes ordres Sai, Naruto et Kiba. Yamato, tu auras en charge Neji et...

Elle ne savait pas qui prendre. Des visages pleins d'espoir se tournaient vers elle, mais elle ne parvenait pas à faire un choix correct dans ses ninjas. Deux silhouettes masculines se profilèrent à l'entrée du bureau.

_ Vous ne pensez tout de même pas être les seuls à vous soucier de Sakura?

Kankuro et Gaara se tenaient nonchalamment dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle pensa refuser leur aide, puis se ravisa.

_ Très bien, il y a un changement dans les groupes: L'équipe 1 dirigée par Kakashi sera composée de Naruto, Kiba et Kankuro. L'équipe 2 dirigée par Yamato, contiendra Neji, Sai et Gaara. Ceux qui n'ont pas été nommés retournent à leurs occupations immédiatement.

En grommelant et en trainant des pieds, bien des gens quittèrent la pièce de mauvaise grâce. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait en n'engageant aucune fille dans ces équipes. D'abord il y avait déjà des médecins dans chacune d'elles, à savoir Kankuro et Neji, de plus, la plupart des membres les composant étaient assez proches de Sakura pour être motivés à la retrouver. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur les vadrouillages du Kasekage. Tout le monde savait que Temari gérait moins bien les affaires que lui et que les anciens avaient souvent besoin de repos. Mais bon! Quand l'amour y met des siennes... Tout peut arriver! Personne n'était sûr que le Kasekage entretenait ce genre de sentiments pour elle, alors il y avait peut être une autre raison. Kankuro n'était pas amoureux, cela se saurait. Peut être voyait-il dans cette mission un moyen de rendre la pareille à Sakura. Après tout, ne l'avait-elle pas guéri du poison de Akatsuna no Sasori?

_ Cela m'étonne que vous soyez au courant de la disparition de Sakura. Suna est pourtant à des lieues d'ici. Pour arriver pile au bon moment, ou vous venez d'être mis au courant en arrivant, ce qui est possible mais peu probable, étant donné que le déplacement du Kasekage est un événement dont les villages sont immédiatement informés; ou alors vous êtes au courant de l'affaire depuis bien longtemps et vous êtes venus pour cette raison. Cela signifierait qui vous avez des indices que nous ne possédons pas. Dans ce cas, ils nous sont utiles.

_ Eh bien, comença Gaara, une petite fille avait perdu son chat dans les bois en revenant d'une promenade avec sa grand-mère. Elle laissa donc l'ancienne sur une souche et partit à la recherche de la bête. Et c'est pendant ce temps que la vieille vit quelque chose d'assez étrange. Elle a vu un homme, dont les habits étaient sans doute ceux de l'Akatsuki, porter une jeune femme endormie dans ses bras. Elle la reconnut comme l'infirmière qui l'avait prise en charge quand elle avait dû se faire opérer à Konoha. Selon sa description bien qu'un peu vague, nous pensons qu'il s'agissait d'Uchiha Itachi. Et il se dirigeait vers l'Est...

La chasse à l'Akatsuki allait commencer.


	4. Où est le piège dans la chambre?

Voilà, c'est encore moi. J'ai reçu un commentaire qui m'a fait réagir. Oui vous vous en foutez de la vieille Tsunade, mais c'est mon histoire! Et je compte faire valoir mon droit de Tyrannie sur les personnages brimés que je malmène comme bon me semble en tant qu'auteur tyrannique. Oui, c'était court, mais pendant mes vacances je bossais sur quatre fictions en même temps. Deux que je metrai en ligne quand j'aurais fini celle là. De plus pendant mes deux semaines de liberté, , j'ai écrit tout jusqu'au chapitre 6. Ca doit bien vous énerver que je ne publie pas les chapitres d'un seul coup. Mais que voulez vous, je tient à garder mon lectorat. Et j'ai prévu quelques chapitres bonus à la fin de l'histoire.

cordialement, un horrible auteur que vous détestez, mais ne pouvez vous empêcher de lire

Narsha

* * *

**Chapitre 4:**** Où est le piège dans la chambre?**

Tandis que Konoha partait à sa recherche, Sakura combattait un masochiste nommé Hidan. Elle se rappelait de chacun des cours qu'elle avait pris aupès de différents Senseis. Mais elle avait une règle d'or personnelle, ses ennemis devaient toujours la sous-estimer fortement. Mais frapper Hidan de toutes ses forces ne semblait guère une bonne idée. Mais Sasori la connaissait pour l'avoir combattue autrefois, et il connaissait sa force.

**Ne rien utiliser d'autre que la force. Un peu d'agilité, mais c'est tout...**

Elle tournait autour de lui, se lovant, bondissant pour éviter les coups qu'il lui lançait. Déséquilibré par le vide qui venait de se créer devant lui, il trébucha. Elle frappa vivement le genou de l'homme d'un atémi sauvage. Le craquement qui suivit le coup la remplit de satisfation. Elle profita du fait qu'il s'immobilise à cause de la douleur pour lui démettre l'épaule d'un coup sec. Il émit un gémissement puissant. Elle ne sut déterminer si c'était par plaisir ou s'il avait mal. Sans doute les deux en vérité. Quelqu'un accourait vers la source du bruit de lutte. Elle devait rapidement le mettre KO. Elle voulut enfoncer ses doigts à un endroit qui entrainerait une syncope, mais, concentrée sur le son des pas qui se rapprochaient, elle ne prit pas garde à son adversaire qui la plaqua contre le mur violemment.

_ Tu n'imagines même pas les sensations que tu me procures petite salope, murmura-t-il d'une voix suave emplie de sous-entendus.

Elle prit soudain peur. Peur de cet endroit où on la séquestrait, peur de cet homme empli d'un désir ardent. De sa peur elle tira sa force. Elle enfonça vivement sa main dans le diaphragme de son adversaire. Il se plia en deux mais ne la lâcha pas. Il se rapprochait même dangereusement. Se plaquant contre elle, il lui interdisait tout mouvement. Il bloquait une de ses jambes entre les siennes, ses blessures ayant récupéré en un temps record.

**Merde! En plus de mater mes seins il est en train de bander! Qu'ais-je fait pour mériter ça?**

Heureusement , elle réussit à se dégager de cette position qui n'avait rien d'agréable, et s'était réfugiée près de la sortie. L'arrivée d'Itachi dans la pièce suffit à calmer momentanément le fidèle de Jashin. Le nouveau venu comprit la situation à l'expression faciale de dégoût et de peur de Sakura, ainsi qu'à la lueur de folie dans les yeux de l'autre. Il soupira de manière théâtrale, mais intérieurement il jubilait. Sa vengeance prenait place petit à petit, et il savait que tôt ou tard elle craquerait. Les yeux verts de la jeune-femme rencontrèrent le sharingan. Elle se détourna trop vite pour qu'il puisse la torturer mentalement. Des larmes perlaient aux bords des cils de la belle et tracèrent deux longues lignes mouillées le long de ses joues. Itachi sentait des noeuds dans son ventre. Elle était réellement magnifique et désirable. Mais les fleurs sont toujours trop fragiles. Il se morigéna intérieurement et verrouilla une fois de plus ses sentiments. Il ne devait pas tomber amoureux de cette fille. De toute façons, il n'appréciait pas le genre de filles qu'elle était, toujours prête à pleurer, qui ne résistait jamais. Les faibles ne devaient pas exiser dans ce monde.

Il lui indiqua où se trouvait la chambre qu'on lui avait préparée, lui assurant que tout le monde avait contribué à la rendre vivable. Ils avaient leurs chambres juste à côté de la sienne, elle pouvait leur demander de l'aide quand elle voudrait. En fait, ils s'étaient arrangés pour que sa chambre communique avec les leurs. Elle allait vivre un sale moment. Et quand elle serait à moitié folle, et qu'ils auraient tous pris du plaisir à la torturer physiquement et moralement, il la tuerait. Et son frère serait vengé.

Sakura inspecta la pièce avec suspiscion. Que lui avaient-ils préparé cette fois? Elle ouvrit les placards à vêtements. Elle soupira en regardant les tenues. Comme ils étaient prévisibles. Ils avaient bourrés ses tiroirs de vêtements assez moulants, les décoltés plongeants rivalisant avec les jupes plus courtes les unes que les autres. Chacune des étagères avaient une étiquette et des tenues complètes, sous-vêtements compris. Elle comprit que c'étaient leurs noms, chacun avait prévu des tenues selon leurs goûts. Elle savait beaucoup d'entre eux en mission, mais ils avaient tous mis des tenues. Konan, la seule femme, avait été décente et sympathique. Deidara, Kakuzu, Itachi et le dénommé Zetsu avaient mis certaines tenues limites, mais la plupart étaient mettables. Mis à part Pein qui avait mis des tenues très chic, très classes qu'elle n'était pas sûre de savoir mettre, les autres avaient mis dans ses affaires des tenues assez... euh... Genre Hidan quoi! Enfin, je pense que vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Elle enleva la tenue qu'ils lui avaient prêtée provisoirement, découvrant sa tenue de nuit. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle la portait, n'ayant rien d'autre à se mettre. Elle farfouilla dans le meuble, pour enfin dénicher une tenue assez potable.

Elle s'approcha prudemment du lit. Il n'avait pas l'air suspect, mais on ne savait jamais avec eux. Elle replia l'énorme édredon rose qu'ils y avaient mis. En dessous se trouvaient un innocent dras blanc qui sentait la lessive et un matelas couvet d'un drap de dessous rose lui aussi. Les ressorts ne grinçaient pas, le tout était confortable. Alors où était le piège?

**Du rose et du blanc! Franchement, qui a eu l'idée stupide de mettre les couleurs douteuses de Barbie dans mon lit? Putain, ils doivent fumer quelque chose de fort dans l'Akatsuki parce que là... Je ne sais pas où ils ont pu trouver des couleurs aussi affreuses dans leur planque...**

Des pas dans le couloir qui passsèrent près de sa porte. Le mystérieux visiteur hésita un instant devant la porte. Sakura se dit qu'il vallait mieux faire semblant de se trouver ailleurs. Mais la ruse ne prit pas. La porte s'ouvrit sur Hidan qui affichait un air renfrogné, se disant qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Cela surprit Sakura. Mais la raison de l'air peusympathique de l'homme se trouvait derrière lui et se nommait Itachi.

_ marmonnemarmonnemarmonnej'm'excusepour toutàl'heureSakura-sanmarmonnemarmonne, grogna Hidan

_ Quoi? J'ai strictement rien compris à ce que tu as dit, grinça Itachi derrière lui, toisant l'homme devant lui comme un jeune chiot pris en faute.

_ JmexcseSkura, fit il un peu plus fort

_ Ah, euh, super, lâcha-t-elle, peu insprée, réfrénan fortement son envie de l'étriper.

_ C'est tout ce que tu me dis, commença à s'indigner ce dernier, alors que je

BLAM! Elle referma la porte sur la tronche du chieur. Les braillement de l'homme se muèrent en un geignement de douleur puis de plaisir. Ce n'était visiblement pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais elle se sentait soulagée. Elle passa le reste de sa journée à ne rien faire, essayant de comprendre comment elle avait pu atterrir chez cette bande de dingues. Vivement que l'Hokage envoie une équipe de secours pour la sauver. Elle ne savait pas encore combien de temps elle allait tenir.

***

Les deux équipes de ninja étaient parties immédiatement après que l'Hokage le leur ait ordonné. Ils avaient peu d'argent, le matériel de base, et leurs motivations personnelles. Tous voulaient la retrouver. Arrivés à l'endroit où la vieille avait vu, vraisemblablement Itachi, Kiba sortit de son sac un vêtement de Sakura qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter et le fit renifler à son chien. Akamaru se mit à fouiner un peu partout, sous l'oeil du maître-chien et de Kakashi. Ce dernier invoqua un chien pour que les recherches avançent plus vite. Ils délimitèrent alors deux secteurs distincts et les deux hommes accompagnés d'Akamaru et Pakkun se déplacèrent tranquilllement. Les autres les regardaient, embarassés à l'idée qu'ils ne servaient à rien. Neji activa son Byakugan, une techique que seuls les membres de sa famille connaissaient. Ayant à présent une vision à 360°, il aida les chiens à la recherche d'un indice qu'ils n'auraient peut être pas vu. Il se mit àinspecter chaque minuscule détail du terrain qui l'entourait, l'analysant logiquement. Qu'aurait-il fait 'il avait été l'Uchiha, portant Sakura dans ses bras pour l'enlever. Des pensées salaces s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Il s'empressa de les chasser. Il envisagea les chemis qu'auraient pu prendre l'homme. Il repéra l'ouest. L'homme était, aux dires de la vieille femme, parti dans cette direction. A sa pace, il n'aurait pas fait de détours depuis Konoha. Leur village caché se trouvait au Nord-Est, il fit le chemin inverse le plus logique, s'éloignant lui aussi des autres, tandis que les chiens furetaient vers l'Ouest. Ca y était, un kilomètre plus loin, un détail attira son attention, comme un bout de vêtement. Il rejoignit les autres leur faisant part de sa découverte. S'il n'était pas capital pour la mission, ce morceau de tissus prouvait les dires de la vieille. Ils se dirigèrent vers les chiens, toujours sur une piste.

Le soir tomba, et ils avaient entamé un bon voyage. Ils se doutaient bien que la base de l'Akatsuki était bien cachée. Malheureusement, la piste odorante que suivaient les animaux s'arrêta bien vite. Comme si le ravisseur de la jeune femme avait brusquement disparu. Un disque noir, comme une brulure maculait le sol. Ce n'était pas un feu de camp, cela n'en n'avait pas l'odeur. Grâce à sa vision spéciale, Neji repéra des résidus d'énergie, du Chakra avait été utilisé dans ces lieux, en grande quantité. Grae à eux, ils purent déterminer quel genre de technique il avait utilisé pour disparaître. Ils hésitaient entre deux versions : ou il avait fait un jutsu de téléportation et il faudrait deviner avec l'analyse des résidus quelle était sa destination finale, ou il s'était arrangé pour que ses traces s'éffacent. Une équipe étudierait les résidus, l'autres interrogerait les villageois. Il fallait bien qu'il dorme. Même s'il avait une certaine endurance, cela ne suffirait pas...

* * *

Que celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas ma fiction lèvent la main. Alors Voici la partie interactive spécialement pour vous:

choix 1: Vous êtes sûr de votre choix. Je ne peux pas vous contredire, ce sont vos choix. Mais ce genre d'opinion se répend très vite. Il faut donc abbatre le mal avant qu'il ne tue. *sort un sniper* Adieu! (je suis complètement barjje)

choix 2: Vous voyez la petite croix dans le coin supérieur droit de l'écran? Eh bien si vous appuyer dessus, vous serez délivré de cette fiction qui vous fait ch***.

* * *

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ma fiction, ça m'aide.


	5. C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes

Je vous remercie de porter autant d'intéret à ma fiction. Donc, dans ce chapitre, on va rencontrer les autres membres, quoique brièvement. Mettez des reviews si vous aimez. De plus j'ai fait un chapitre (un peu) plus long pour une fois à cause de certains mécontents. Voili voilou, je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant. Allez Tchuus!

* * *

**Chapitre 5:**** C'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes**

Les pas des deux hommes s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. Plusieurs portes s'ouvrirent, beaucoup de personnes parlaient. Puis ils se turent tous. Des portes grincèrent un peu et tous les pas partirent dans la même direction. Elle était dans sa chambre, méditant sur quelques questions importantes.

**Pourquoi est ce que je suis ici? Comment j'ai atterri dans cet endroit? Comment est ce que je vais repartir? Non, plutôt: Pourrais-je repartir d'ici? Mais ce n'est pas le plus urgent à court terme. Le plus urgent, c'est: où sont les toilettes? Nan pasque c'est super mal conçu ici, y'a une super chambre rien que pour moi, et les portes autour ne mènent pas à des salles de bain mais aux chambres des autres. Quelle galère! Mais j'y pense, y'en avait à l'infirmerie...**

Elle ouvrit la porte et inspecta les alentours. A droite, à gauche, personne en vue. Elle referma doucement la porte et marcha à pas de loup dans le couloir. Elle alla dans la direction opposée à celle qu'ils avaient prise, ne voulant pas les rencontrer dans le couloir. Personne n'avait prévu de gardes près de sa porte, comme si elle pouvait se déplacer à sa guise. Si nécéssaire, elle piquerait un sprint, mais doutait de l'utilité de ce geste. Elle passa plusieurs portes. Ils avaient eu la bonne idée de mettre des noms sur les portes, pour indiquer l'utilité des pièces. Un alignement de chambres dans le couloir. Ils l'avaient installée pile au milieu. Mais au moins, ses voisins semblaient absents ou assez calmes. Elle redoubla de prudence en passant en catimin devant la chambre d'Hidan, on ne savait jamais. Finalement, elle n'eut pas à voyager jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et trouva une pièce pour soulager sa vessie. Elle retourna vers sa chambre. Rien que pour voir sa tronche, elle toqua à la porte d'Hidan. Silence. Il n'était pas là? Elle fit le vide dans sa tête, respira lentement, se concentrant sur son ouie. Il n'y avait visiblement personne dans l'étage. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les portes des chambres, estimant qu'ils les avaient sans doutes bourrés d'alarmes diverses et variées.

Alors, curieuse de savoir où ils étaient partis, elle emprunta le couloir dans la direction qu'ils avaient prise. Elle marchait au hasard, quasiment certaine qu'elle alait se perdre. Alors elle posa des marques quasi invisibles, pour pouvoir se repérer en cas de besoin. Un début de plan se dessinait dans sa tête. Soudain, elle entendit des voix en pleine discussion. Ils étaient dans une pièce juste à côté. Elle se fit plus silenceuse que jamais, et écouta discrètement leur conversations. Elle réussit à mettre des noms sur certaines voix.

(???) ...missions à attribuer à chacun. Il reste encore beaucoup de Jinchurikes à attrapper. Zetsu u airait différentes informations pour nous? Il faudra déterminer les caractérstiques de quelques unes de nos cibles...

(Zetsu?(1)) J'e n'ai pas grand chose à dire. Les villages cachés ont beaucoup de secrets, peu de gens les connaissent. Mais je pense que Rokubi se trouve quelque part entre le Pays de l'Eau et le Pays du Vent. Peut-être à Hoshi no kuni(2)...

(???) Quand à vous Itachi et Kisame, comment évolue la capture du Kyubi?

(Kisame) On a pas beaucoup d'occasions d'aller à Konoha. Et pendant que j'étais en train de capturer Yonbi, Itachi a capturé cette fille aux cheveux roses, Sakura, je crois. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi.

(???) Alors, quelle est l'utilité de cette fille?

(Itachi) La vengeance. Elle a tué mon frère, elle va le payer.

(Kisame) Je ne te savais pas revanchard, toi... mais tu aurais pu la tuer d'un seul coup et ça aurait été fini.

(Itachi) A cause d'elle et de son équipe, qui contient d'ailleurs le Kyubi, nous avons tous subi de lourds dommages. Nous nous sommes arrangés pour vous ressusciter...

(Hidan) Moi j'étais pas mort! Juste en morceaux.

(Itachi) Ressuscités ou recousus, mais personne n'a payé pour cela. Nous avons subi assez de mal pour être en droit de nous venger.

(???) Le temps n'est pas à la vengeance, Itachi. Quand nous aurons atteint notre objectif, tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras. En attendant, cette fille nous encombre et n'est d'aucune utilité pour nous. Beaucoup d'entre nous peuvent se rappeler l'avoir brièvement rencontrée, mais nous ne savons rien de ses capacités.

(???) Moi je l'ai combattu, j'ai peut être quelques informations. Mais ce combat remonte il y a six ans, ses caractéristiques ont changés depuis.

(???) Dis nous toujours ce que tu sais Sasori.

(Sasori) Lorsque je l'ai combattu, elle a sorti différentes seringues de contre-poison. Or la seule personne capable de concevoir un produit contrant les effets des miens était Tsunade la Limace. Nous nous trouvions à Suna, et pour qu'elle ait pu faire un contrepoison aussi vite, c'est qu'elle l'avait fabriqué. Je pense que c'est une médic-nin. Et je crois me souvenir qu'elle a soigné ses blessures avec son chakra.

(???) Je pense qu'elle pourrait être utile pour les blessures, étant donné que tu n'es pas souvent là. Si à cette époque elle connaissait déjà beaucoup de choses sur la médecine, alors en six ans elle aurait du devenir célèbre. Lequel d'entre vous pourrait s'informer sur les médecins connus?

(Itachi) Elle s'appele Haruno Sakura, pour les recherches ça pourrait simplifier les choses. De plus elle est une amie du Kyubi, il se peut qu'il soit parti à sa recherche avec d'auttres Ninjas, il faudrait donc que plusieurs d'entre-nous restent ici pour empêcher qu'elle s'enfuie et pour surveiller les environs.

(???) Pein-sama, il faudrait aussi tester ses compétences en combat, pour voir si elle peut être dangereuse pour nous.

(Pein?) Très juste Konan. Itachi, l'extraction d'informations c'est plutôt toi qui est doué pour cela... Hidan ou Deidara pourraient te seconder.

(Hidan) Ouais, super! On commence quand?

(Itachi) Damare Hidan! Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'apprécie après ce qui s'est passé ce matin.

(Konan?) Il s'est passé quoi ce matin?

(Hidan) Rien, rien...

(???) Je suis vraiment obligé de travailler avec l'Uchiha? Sasori-danna pourrait le faire?

(Sasori) Je suis très occupé, de plus, je vais me renseigner sur les capacités médicales de Melle Haruno. Et puis si tu continue à rechigner, je te refile Tobi, j'en ai marre de lui.

(???) Tobi aime ses Senpai.

(???) Ta gueule Tobi.

(Pein?) Bon, c'est décidé. Hidan et Kakuzu vous irez chercher le Rokubi.

(Kakuzu?) Hai, Pein-sama.

(Pein?) Zetsu, tu parts chercher des informations sur d'autres Jinchuurikes. Emmène Tobi avec toi.

(Zetsu?) Mais je suis très bien tout seul...

(Tobi?) Tobi est content.

(Tous) TA GUEULE!

(Pein?) Konan et moi nous allons surveiller les différents villages pour voir s'ils n'envisagent pas des missions près de notre repère. Deidara et Itachi, vous interrogez la fille, je veux saoir tout sur ses compétences. Les autres vous surveillez le repaire. Si le Kyubi passe à notre portée, vous povez le capturer. Ses compagnons peuvent être tués, mais veillez à ne pas laisser de traces. Et, Zetsu, puisque tu ne veux pas être encombré par Tobi, ce dernier restera ici. Il pourrait être utile.

(???) Mais à quoi?

(Pein?) S'il occupe l'attention de Melle Haruno, je pense qu'il pourra ralentir ses plans de fuite. Maintenant que tout cela est réglé, nous allons discuter des armements que...

Sakura se recula de la porte, le visage blême. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire? Il fallait qu'elle rejoigne sa chambre le plus vite possible. Elle se recula silencieusement. Dès qu'elle estima être hors de porté au nveau sonore, elle se mit à courir, mais étouffa la plupart de ses bruits. Elle s'écroula sur son lit méditant sur ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle savait maintenant pourquoi et comment elle était arrivée ici. Il fallait maintenant qu'elle envisage un moyen de fuir.

***

Ils avaient dressé un campement provisoire, et se laissèrent tomber devant le feu. Ils avaient beau se trouver dans le milieu de l'après-midi, ils se sentaient fatigués. Les observations et les recherches d'informations avaient été repoussées au lendemaint. A présent, huit homme regardaient silencieusement le feu qui crépitait, ressassant des souvenirs heureux qu'ils avaient passés avec Sakura. Ce fut Naruto qui lança l'affaire sur le tapis.

_ Dites, qu'est ce que Sakura vous évoque? Je veux dire, on est tous là à la chercher, mais je sais parfaitement que l'Hokage nous a choisi pour d'autres raisons que nos propres compétences. Si on veut la retrouver c'est parce que chacuns a ses raisons. Moi, c'est parce que c'est ma meilleure amie et un membre de mon équipe, et je dois dire que je suis aussi amoureux d'elle depuis longtemps, mais vous, quelles sont vos motivations?

Ils se regardèrent tous, un peu gênés par cette question. Finalement, Sai se lança.

_ Vous savez que j'ai reçu un entrainement pour ne rien ressentir. Mais je découvre tous les jours de nouvelles sensations, bonnes et mauvaises. Sakura a été la prmière personne a m'accepter tel que je suis et à vouloir m'aider. Je pense que j'ai une dette immense envers elle. Quand je la vois, mon coeur se réchauffe, et j'ai envie de rester à côté d'elle pour toujours. Je crois que je suis ce que vous appelez « être amoureux ».

_ Moi, avoua Neji, je me suis rendu cmpte de mes sentiments pour elle, quand j'ai été hospitalisé après un dur combat. J'avais mal partout, j'avais peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir être ninja. Et c'est là qu'elle est venue me voir, tous les jours. À cette époque elle était infirmière. Et quand j'ai été rétabli, je me suis appreçu que sa présence me manquait beaucoup plus que je ne le croyais. C'est depuis cette époque que je me mets à rêver d'elle comme un dingue.

Plus il se confiait, et plus les autres avaient envie de parler à leur tour. Kiba raconta comment il lui avait appris à optimiser ses sens. Kankuro leur avoua que depuis qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, il était tombé secrètement sous le charme de la jeune femme.

_ J'espère que vous ne parlerez à personne de ce que je vais vous dire, commença Kakashi. Quand j'ai eu une équipe de ninja à former, Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke, j'ai tout de suite pensé que ma vie sentimentale serait foutue. Sauf que je l'ai vue, nous avions dix ans de différence et pourtnt je me suis dit que c'était elle, la femme de ma vie. Je lai vu grandir, j'ai vécu avec elle. Puis j'ai du partir au loin pendant plusieurs années. Sasuke avait rejoint Orochimaru, Toi, Naruto tu étais avec Jiraya et Sakura avec Tsunade. Et moi, je me retrouvais encore tout seul. Je n'ai fait que penser à elle pendant tout ce temps. J'avais beau me dire q'elle était bien trop jeune, que beaucoup d'autres femmes pouvaient m'attirer, je n'arrivais qu'à me sentir encore plus épris d'elle. Et quand sa présence me manqua beaucoup trop, je suis rentré. Depuis, je suis devenu son ombre, je la suis partout où elle allait, je lui donnais des cours supplémentaires; J'aurais tout fait pour être avec elle. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Tout le monde médita cette révélation, se demandant s'il aurait fait la même chose que lui s'ils avaient été à sa place. Gaara, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, leur chuchota son secret:

_ Je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amour, j'observais les couples autour de moi, sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient. J'ai tenté, plusieurs fois avec des filles ce genre de sensation, mais malgré cela mon coeur restait froid. C'est alors qu'elle est arrivée, elle désirait trouver un sensei qui sache manier le sabre. Alors je me suis présenté à elle. Chaque fois que l'on se voyait, on s'entrainait. Et plus nous nous entreinions, plus je la trouvais belle. Et je me suis apperçu que c'était avec elle que j'avais envie de frmer un couple. Le matin j'aurais voulu me réveiller avec elle dans mes bras. J'avais envie qu'elle m'aime, et cela nous sommes tos d'accord sur ce point.

Cette révélation les laissa perplexes, mais tous accèptèrent l'idée que le Kasekage avait pu tomber amoureux de la jeune femme.

_ Et vous Yamato-daijo? Vous n'avez rien dit depuis le début... Qu'est ce que vous ressentez pour Sakura?_ Eh bien je ne la connaissait pas depuis longtemps. Etant ANBU, il était inconcevable qu j'aie une relation amoureuse. Mais j'ai aimé beaucoup de femmes dans ma vie. Je n'éprouvais qu'un mélane de tendresse et d'affection pour toutes ces filles que j'ai aimées. Et puis j'ai rencontré Sakura. Ma relation avec elle a débuté comme toutes les autres, je l'appréciais comme une amie, peut être un peu pls mais pas beaucoup. Et un jour, je l'ai vu sourire en pensant à Sasuke. Elle était si belle à ce moment là que mon coeur s'est mis à battre comme un fou. J'ai compris ce jour là que j'étais tombée amoureux d'elle. Mais j'ai compris également que ce sourire ne m'étais pas destiné, qu'il était pour un autre. Alors secrètement je le jalousait. Et c'est depuis ce jour, deppuis que j'ai vu cette expression de bonheursur son visage, que j'ai eu envie de la revoir. Mais je voulais qu'elle le fasse pour moi. Et ci aujourd'hu je suis avec vous c'est pour voir sourire la fleur de cerisier.

* * *

1Enfin elle suppose ue c'est lui, c'est pour ça que je mets un point d'interrogation

2C'est moi qui l'ait inventé, il n'est pas dans la fiction. C'est le village caché de l'étoile. En gros tu mets un mot devant no kuni (3) et t'as un village caché, c'est pas plus dur que ça.

3 Oui Schtroumpf no kuni c'est le village caché des Schtroumpfs...


	6. Les marques des années passées

**Chapitre 6:**** Les marques des années passées**

A présent qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre et qu'elle se fut calmée, la faim se manifesta à elle. Depuis quand n'avait elle pas mangé? Elle se tint le ventre douloureusement. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait rien de comestible, que des vêtements, des draps et de quoi se coiffer et se maquiller. Elle ne voulait plus sortir, de peur de voir son semblant de liberté amoindri. Des pas légers dans le couloir. On frappa doucement à sa porte. Elle se déplaça en silence vers celle-ci et posa sa main sur la poignée. Un mauvais pressentiment l'assaillit soudainement. Et s'il s'agissait encore d'Hidan, venu seul cette fois-ci. Elle se recula, toujours sans émettre le moindre bruit. D'autres personnes s'approchèrent de la porte. Elles semblaient attendre quelque chose. On frappa de nouveau à sa porte toujours avec douceur, mais ils se firent plus insistants.

_ T'es sûr qu'elle est là, demanda une voix qu'elle identifia comme celle de Sasori.

_ C'est la deuxième fois que je toque à la porte, et toujours pas de réponse, répondit un des autres personnages.

_ J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas barrée... Au mieux, elle est là mais elle à peur, repris le rouquin.

_ Tobi peut aller voir? Après Tobi dira à ses Senpai si Melle Haruno est là, proposa le dénommé Tobi.

_ Ça peut être une solution, mais je pense qu'on devrait engager le dialogue avec elle, rectifia le personnage qu'elle n'avait pas encore reconnu.

_ Tu as raison, essayons, concéda Sasori. Sakura, tu es là? Tu ne risques rien.

_ Allez au diable, gueula-t-elle depuis la chambre.

_ C'est déjà un progrès fit l'inconnu. Melle Haruno, il faudrait que vous sortiez de votre chambre maintenant.

_ Pour quoi faire? Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

_ Viens, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande, soupira Sasori.

_ Chais pas pourquoi, j'ai pas confiance.

_ Tobi veut voir Sakura, gémit-il.

_ Bon d'accord, capitula-t-elle.

Avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, elle embrassa du regard la pièce qu'elle allait quitter, à la recherche cette fois d'une arme ou d'un objet qu'elle aurait pu détourner de sa fonction première. Mais dans l'immédiat, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle leur ouvrit la porte. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus grands qu'elle, c'était moins déstabilisent. Sur les trois visages qui se présentaient à elle, elle en reconnut deux; le troisième étant masqué. Elle se souvenait de Sasori et Deidara, pour avoir combattu l'un et les avoir vu partiellement ensemble. Mais tout cela c'était il y a six ans. Dans ses premiers jours de captivité, elle n'avait pas eu le loisir de voir à quel point ils avaient changés.

Pour Sasori, il n'y avait pas grand chose, elle le comprenait, il s'était lui même transformé en marionnette dans sa quasi totalité et ses traits restaient figés dans un passé lointain. Il avait donc gardé un visage de jeune homme, alors qu'il devait bien avoir dans la quarantaine. Mais il avait changé certains détails, en y regardant de plus près, il avait rendu sa chevelure plus longue et l'avait un peu modifiée. Par esthétique? Ses mèches encadraient à présent son visage, épaisses, coueur de rouille, ne le rendant que plus beau d'une certaine manière. Mais sans doute ce éger changement extérieur pouvait ccher de nouvelles armes internes. Elle frissonna à cette idée.

Deidara, lui, n'avait que trois ans de plus qu'elle, donc 25. Sur son visage rasé de près, elle apercevait déjà certains des invisibles poils clairs, symboles d'une barbe naissante. Lui, elle ne l'avait jamais vu de près, elle ne savait pas grand chose de lui. Certes, elle avait pu voir des photographies de lui dans le Bingo Book, mais elle ne connaissait pas tellement ses traits. Comme dans son souvenir, il avait de longs cheveux blonds et fins. Une partie de son visage était masquée par sa frange, ramenée au dessus de son bandeau de ninja en une couette nouée par un fin ruban rouge. Il était, elle pouvait l'avouer intérieurement, très beau. Il avait de grands yeux brillant de malice et d'intelligence. Quand elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, elle s'était demandé comment il avait pu intégrer l'association de malfaiteurs aussi jeune. Pour être considéré comme un criminel aussi important à ce moment là, il aurait fallut qu'il commette de graves actions bien jeune... Quels dangereux secrets pouvait-il cacher?

Le troisième personnage, Tobi, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Elle supposait qu'il était déficient mental, par sa façon de parler de lui même à la troisième personne et par sa voix niaise. Mais s'il était avec l'Akatsuki, en étant membre ou non, il se pouvait que cela soit un déguisement perpétuel. Tout ce qu'elle voyait de lui c'est qu'il dépassait ses camarades d'une demi tête, et masquait ses traits par un masque couleur citrouille. Un seul trou rond y avait été pratiqué pour son oeil gauche, et des lignes régulières en spirales prenaient cette fente comme point de départ.

Elle s'aperçut que Sasori et Deidara la regardaint de la même façon qu'elle, pour découvrir menus changements. Que voyaient-ils donc en elle? Rien qu'une femme, un médic-nin de talent, un ennemi potentiel, ou encore autre chose. Le fait qu'ils soient plaisants à voir n'arrangeait rien, elle se sentait gênée. Personne ne l'avait déjà regardée de cette façon aussi longtemps, et jamais des hommes. Elle ne s'empourpra pas, mais il s'en fallut de peu. Une part d'elle même la rappela à l'ordre. Il avait beau être mort, Sasuke subsistait encore dans sont coeur meurtri, et elle se refusait à le trahir. Des questions embarrassantes qu'elle fuyait sans cesse la tourmentèrent un instant. Elle prit une nouvelle fois sur elle pour ne pas céder aux larmes et au désespoir. Elle souhaita fortement qu'un évènement extérieur vienne détourner son attention. Son ventre criant famine lui offrit une excellente diversion.

_ Je voulais vous faire visiter les lieux, Melle Haruno, mais je crois que nous devrions vous donner quelque chose à manger avant, sourit le blond. De toutes façons il est midi, allons dans la salle à manger. Peut-être voudriez vous rencontrer les autres membres d'une autre façn que par le combat?

_ Non, je vais prendre quelque chose de raide à la cuisine, ça ira. Merci quand même Deidara-sama. Et s'il te plait, évite de me vouvoyer et appelle moi Sakura. J'ai l'impression d'être vieille quand tu m'appelle comme ça.

_ Alors n'emploie pas le suffixe « sama », Sakura-san. Allons-y, dit-il aux autres.

Tandis qu'ils se mettaient en marche, elle se surpris à penser que le ninja avait l'air plutôt sympathique. Mais gentil ou pas, c'était un ennemi, elle devrait s'arranger pour s'en débarrasser, d'un moyen ou d'un autre. Mais comment vaincre sans armes réelles? Elle avait sa petite idée sur le sujet...

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce où l'on devait se restaurer, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. A force d'insister pour qu'elle se restaure avec eux, elle avait accepté. Mais s'était arrangée pour être le plus loin ^possible de Hidan. Elle voyait dans leurs regards qu'ils n'étaient pas mieux que lui. Quelqu'un manquait pourtant dans cette assemblée. Itachi. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à se manifester.

_ Haruno, dégage. T'es à ma place.

Elle l'ignora superbement et continua à manger sa part de… Elle ne savait pas trop ce que c'était et préférait ne pas savoir. On finit par lui dégoter une place, et tout le monde dut se serrer un peu plus. L'épaule nue de Sakura entra en contact avec le bras de Deidara, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent de commentaires.

_ J'ai toujours voulu savoir, commença Pein, pourquoi Sakura est parmi nous.

_ C'est… personnel, lâcha Itachi.

Personne ne comprit ce qu'il voulut dire sauf elle. Son visage devint froid comme le marbre. Sans rien regarder en particulier, elle posa doucement sa cuiller dans son bol et se leva sans un bruit. En passant derrière l'Uchiha, elle lança :

_ Ne crois pas être le seul à souffrir de sa mort, Uchiha.

_ Mais tu l'as tué, de tes propres mains. Je le sais, grogna-t-il douloureusement dans son dos. Quelle satisfaction cela t'a apporté ? Réponds. Réponds !

_ De la… Satisfaction. ?

_ Oui, je suis sûr que ça t'a fait plaisir de…

_ De quoi ? De savoir que j'ai été trop faible pour qu'Orochimaru prenne son corps ? De devoir le tuer de mes propres mains, parce que j'étais la seule encore consciente dans l'équipe ? De me faire hypnotiser par le sharingan ? De savoir que jamais je ne le reverrai ? Où vois-tu le plaisir dans tout cela ?

Un froid était jeté dans l'assistance. Itachi se contenait difficilement.

_ Alors pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi me tiens-tu responsable des erreurs effectuées par ton frère et Orochimaru ?

Il ne répondit pas à la question. Il se remit à manger lentement. Et quand il eut fini, il s'approcha de la Kunoichi.

_ Tu l'as tué, c'est tout ce qui compte. C'était mon frère, et malgré tout le mal que j'ai pu lui faire, je l'aimais. Et toi ? Je parie que pour toi il n'était qu'un vulgaire compagnon de voyage ? Hein ? se mit il à crier, après elle. Tu as peut être déploré sa perte, mais que ressentais-tu envers lui ?

Elle ne répondit pas , se contenta de plonger ses yeux dans le sharingan.

_ Regarde par toi même, répondit-elle.

* * *

Réponses aux rewiews:

Serinu-chan: C'est pas tout à fait le monde des Bisounours. Ou alors les bisounours sont des psychopathes. Ben c'était la suite.

Jeff-La-Bleue : Avoir autant de succès que Sakura? Si t'as envie, ce sont tes aussi j'ai vu le village caché des schtroumpfs dans une autre fiction. Mais laquelle? Comment ils vont l'interroger? 9a va commencer à coups de sharingan. Mais tu verras. secret!


	7. La haine et l'amour se ressemblent tant

**Chapitre 7: La haine et l'amour se ressemblent tellement**

Aussitôt, il se retrouva dans la tête de Sakura. Seul.

_ Tu as choisi un bien étrange moyen pour me convaincre. Mais ce genre de manipulation est mon domaine. Je tiens enfin ma vengeance. Je vais broyer ton esprit comme un rien, gronda Itachi avec félicité. Personne n'en saura rien, allez, on se retrouvera quand je serai mort fillette !

_ Ca, j'en doute, parce que dans mon esprit, JE fais la loi. Contente toi de rester ici et tais toi !

Il se recula dans un coin. En quelques instants, la salle sombre qui figurait l'esprit de Sakura disparut. Et des souvenirs s'imposèrent à eux. Impossible de ne pas les regarder. Dans ces souvenirs ils seraient l'esprit de Sakura, verraient par ses yeux, entendraient par ses oreilles, ressentiraient sa douleur, tout...

POV Sakura

Je combats, contre des ninjas d'oto. Notre équipe d'ANBU a réussi à infiltrer la base du serpent. Que les autresd se chargent du menu fretin. Je dois le tuer, Lui, que je hais depuis ce jour.

_Mais tu l'aimes aussi... Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Au dernier moment, tu ne pourras rien faire. Ah la ferme toi! C'est pas parce que tu es ma conscience que je vais t'écouter!_

Ma lame est souillée de sang. Je l'essuie d'un geste rageur. Des hommes déboulent de partout, trop nombreux. Un geste, un mouvement. Ils s'écroulent au sol sans une plainte. Je suis silencieuse, comme une ombre. Je rengaine ma lame et sort un arc. Je ne m'embête pas à les enduire de poison et de somnifère. J'ouvre chaque porte de chambre. Tous ceux qui y sont, endormis ou non, s'éfondrent sans un cri. Ils son si pitoyables. J'écume plusieurs étages, sans jamais le croiser. Plus je marche plus j'ai envie de le retrouver. Mais est-ce vraiment pour le tuer? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. J'ouvre la dernière porte du couloir. Ce doit être lui, c'est forcément lui. Un sharingan est gravé contre la porte. J'ouvre sans me préoccuper de la discrétion. Personne.

_ Que faites vous ici, fait une voix derrière moi.

C'est lui, je le sais. Mon coeur rate un battement. J'ai envie de me jeter dans ses bras. Au diable les enseignements des ANBU, je veux vivre avec lui. Mais mon esprit reprend contact avec la réalité, et mon coeur redevient de pierre. Si je le reconnais, lui, ne peut savoir qui je suis. Mes cheveux sont noués et masqués par ma tunique de combat, ma poitrine est bandée et mon visage masqué. Rien ne peut montrer si je suis homme ou femme, vieillard ou gamin. Humain ou pas. Il passe directement à l'action. Il est bien plus fort qu'avant, mais il n'est pas le seul à avoir progressé. J'ai à peine le temps de bloquer son coup avec le fourreau de mon katana, qu'il repart directement à l'action. Nos lames se croisent et font des étincelles. Nous combattons, sans relache. Pas de ninjutsu, rien que de la force brute.

C'est lui qui romp notre échange. Il halète mais sourit. Dans ses yeux, l'indiférence à été gommé par l'estime. Il sait reconnaitre la valeur de ses adversaires. Il enchaîne avec du ninjutsu, mais je connais trop bien certaine de ses techniques, et j'ai le contre. Le vent hurle face àà sa foudre. L'eau éteint le feu. Je me ménage, et luio aussi. Vient la phae de genjutsu.

Les illusions s'enchaînent, imbriquées les unes dans les autres. Je les détruits les unes après les autres. Chacune d'elle porte sa marque personnelle. Mais nous n'en avons pas fini. Nous mélangeons les trois règles du ninja, et le véritable affrontement commence. Chaque coup est contré par l'adversaire. Je me montre inventive, et il aime cela. Nous continuons de nous battre. J'ignore si mes compagnons sont encore debout. PLus rien n'importe à par ce combat. Nous n'avons pas prononcé un mot depuis le début. Il fait un geste, je répond par le même. Nous déclarons une pause.

_ Tu ne te défends pas mal, mais cela ne suffira pas, me lance-t-il, débutant la joute verbale.

_ Crois tu être le seul à t'être économisé?

_ Je ne te sous estime pas, mais tu as un avantage, tu peux me voir., tu sais qui je suis. Pas moi. Que cache donc ce masque?

_ Moi, tout simplement moi Uchiha. Et toi, que cache ton visage, ton esprit véritable ou celui de ton maître?

_ C'est à nous de découvrir qui est l'autre.

On se rement en place, et on combat à nouveau. La sueur coule, mais pas le sang. Soudain, un Kage bunshin de lui arrive derrière moi avec un Kunai. Mais ce fut son pied qui me projeta en l'air. Le vrai lui m'enserra dans ses bras. Mais pas pour un calin.

_ Shishi Rendan!

Je retombe lourdement au sol. Celui là, je l'avait pas prévu. Je me relève, mais son clone est toujours là. D'un mouvement flou il taillade mon masque avant de disparaître. Des miettes tombent. Mon déguisement se brise, me voilà redevenue Sakura, la medic-nin. Son poing qui fusait vers moi s'arrête.

_ Tu es devenue forte, Sakura.

Sa bouche s'approche de la mienne, frôle mes lèves. Je me retrouve dans ses bras. Comme je l'avais prévu, je ne peux pas bouger mais je ne sais si c'est moi ou lui qui ne me permet de faire aucun mouvement.

_ Pauvre petite fleur fragile... susure-t-il à mon oreille.

Il se mit à me mordiller l'oreille. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine. De peur ou de plaisir? Je ne comprends pas son revirement. Son poing me percute de plein fouet. Il se met à me frapper, mais je n'arrive pas à riposter. Il s'accroupit près de moi. Je suis à sa merci. Et je me mets à le haïr comme jamais auparavant.

_ Tu résistais mieux avant, c'est dommage Sakura, j'avais été mis en appétit, mais puisque tu ne me résistes pas, tu vas mourir.

Ma haine allume deux flammes dans mes yeux, j'ai tant envie de le tuer maintenant. Et ça le fait rire. Contre toute attente, il prend mon visage en coupe et me plaque un baiser sur la bouche. Puis brusquement il se recule et mes yeux sont dans les siens. Et je suis tellement en colère qu'ils ne trouvent aucune faille dans mon regard. Pourtant mon esprit fini par être emporté vers un monde de cauchemars.

* * *

Le sharingan n'opère plus et je suis libérée. Ces sentiments n'étaient pas les miens. Je suis dans la salle, en pleine possession de mes moyens. Le poing de Sasuke s'est arrêté à quelques milimètres de mon visage. Il tremble. De temps en temps, un éclat fugitif jaune passe dans ses yeux noirs. Je sais maintenant que je suis arriée trop tard. Orochimaru a pris possession de son corps.

_ Sakura, je n'arriversai pas à le retenir plus longtemps. Je ne peux pas beaucoup bouger.

Alors, comprenant ce qu'il taisait, je ramasse mon arme et l'enfonce violemment dans son ventre et remonte jusqu'à ses côtes. Je le ressorts. Un cri inhumain déchire l'air, et le serpent disparaît à jamais; Il n'y a plus que Sasuke et moi. Complètement affolée, j'essaye de guérir la blessure que je lui ai infligé. Mais doucement, il reteient ma main. Il tente de parler, j'approche mon oreille de sa bouche.

_ Ne me guéris pas, tu ne le peux pas, et tu le sais. Laisse moi partir en paix. Je ne te demande qu'une chose, dis à Itachi que je lui pardonne...

* * *

Le souvenir cesse, et ils reviennent dans la réalité. Itachi ne dit rien. Elle voit dans ses yeux qu'il est sous le choc.

Alors il murmure une demande de Pardon. Pourquoi se venger sur Sakura alors qu'il n'y a rien à venger?

_ Maintenant que Itachi ne veut plus se venger contre moi, j'ai le droit de repartir pour Konoha?

Les regards qui se tournent vers elle lui donnent froid dans le dos. Aparemment, elle devrait encore se coltiner l'Akatsuki pendant trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Au début j'avais casé un Lemon SakuOro, mais je l'ai enlevé pour ne pas traumatiser encore plus notre héroïne.


	8. L'amour est un bouquet de violettes

Désolée d'avoir tant tardé pour mettre la suite en ligne mais j'avais pas d'idées pour la suite. Quoi qu'il en soit, le voilà, presque quatre pages sur Office Word. Enjoy yourself.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : L'amour est un bouquet de violettes…

Sakura se dit qu'elle avait définitivement perdu. Comment ça elle ne pourrait pas rentrer chez elle. Elle baissa les bras devant leurs refus. Merde à la fin pourquoi ça devait toujours tomber sur elle ? La visite guidée de Deidara ne se passa pas comme prévu. Il avait beau lui montrer toutes les pièces et plaisanter, il ne parvenait pas à la dérider. Elle passa sa journée à râler.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de partir d'ici. Parce que dans pas longtemps son cerveau allait exploser. Littéralement. Elle était tellement énervée contre le monde en général qu'il lui fallait quelque chose sur quoi se défouler. Deidara lui avait montré la salle d'entraînement avec les marionnetes de Sasori. Il suffisait d'aller activer le mode automatique pour entrainement. Elle allait emprunter un sabre sur le mur et ça irait.

Elle mit une tenue de combat, genre T-shirt noir et pantalon noir. Des vêtements mis à sa disposition par Itachi. Des vêtements trop petits pour lui semblait-il. De vielles affaires de… *elle lut l'étiquette* Uchiha Sasuke. Elle portait un T-shirt de Sasuke… L'information monte au cerveau et soudain ça fait TILT. THE T-SHIRT DE SASUKE ! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Ah merde c'est vrai, elle l'avait tué.

Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte. L'aube apparaissait déjà dans le ciel. Mais quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ? Elle marchait discrètement, mais le plancher craqua, un peu. Heureusement, il semblait qu'ils avaient un sommeil assez lourd. Elle continua sa route. Elle n'entendit pas la porte qui s'entrebâillait derrière elle. Pas plus qu'elle ne perçut l'ombre qui la suit encore plus silencieusement…

Elle ouvrit la porte. Plancher verni. Classe. Sur les murs sont affichés tout un tas d'armes, du simple poignard à la grosse hallebarde. Et c'est la qu'elle le vit. Un katana assez long, noir, simple. Elle le décrocha avec respect et le dégaina. Quelques passes simples. L'équilibre était parfait. Deidara lui avait montré comment activer les pantins. Suffisait de taper dessus. Elle prit un shuriken et le lança.

_ Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Une dizaine de pantins prirent un projectile dans le poitrail. Ils se lancèrent à l'attaque de Sakura.

Dans leurs chambres respectives Sasori et Itachi se réveillèrent en sursaut. Sasori avait ressenti l'activation de ses pantins jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Et Itachi sentit que quelqu'un maniait SON sabre. Et avec dextérité semblait-il.

Deux autres ombres se joignirent à la première observant Sakura.

Elle souriait. D'un sourire cruel. Elle n'en était que plus belle. Elle dansait entre les marionnettes. La lame volait dans les airs au gré de la danse que menait son corps. Tout son être était plongé dans un rythme fluide. Elle semblait absente, ses yeux verts n'exprimant rien. Mais tous ses coups portaient. Tous les pantins finirent par gésir sur le sol en pièce détachées.

Elle passa ses doigts de chaque côté de la lame et les fit glisser de la garde jusqu'au bout pour la nettoyer, puis elle la rengaina.

_ Alors, on s'entraine kunoichi, fit Deidara.

_ Bon, je vais devoir encore réparer ces pantins, soupira Sasori.

_ C'est mon katana que tu utilises… fit Itachi.

Elle les ignora et replaça l'arme là où elle l'avait prise. Puis elle descendit vers la salle à manger. « Blingbidingblingbling… » firent les céréales en tombant dans son bol. « Glouglou » fit le lait en les recouvrant. « Crunch » fit la cuillerée se céréales dégoulinante de liquide quand elle les porta à sa bouche. Elle s'essuya la bouche et daigna enfin lever les yeux et ouvrir ses oreilles au monde alentours. Ils étaient tous levés pour le petit déjeuner. Konan avec Pein. Deidara avec un T shirt noir et un pantalon de survêtement gris, Kisame en peignoir orange qui jurait horriblement avec son teint, Hidan torse nu, les autres habillés en Akatsuki. Mais le pire c'était Tobi, revêtu d'une chemise de nuit rose avec une grande inscription « Princesse » en banc, des pantoufles en moumoute fuchsia et un bonnet de nuit blanc. Elle se retint pour ne pas rire.

Elle continua de manger ses céréales tout en ignorant les autres. Elle prit son bol vide et le posa au fond de l'évier. Son regard erra devant une corbeille de fruits. Et un souvenir émergea dans sa tête. Quoi qu'elle faisait, depuis cette démonstration mentale à Itachi, elle ne cessai de penser à Lui . Comme avant. Comme quand elle était Genin. Le moindre objet anodin faisait remonter des faits d'un temps ancien. Et cette corbeille de fruit lui rappelait une pomme qu'elle lui avait donnée un jour. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas la présence de l'homme derrière elle.

_ Bonjour jolie fleur, fit la voix derrière elle. Une voix grave, aux intonations âpres et dures.

Elle serra les dents. S'il s'agissait d'Hidan, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Lui elle ne pouvait pas le sentir. Puis elle soupira, apparemment, même à l'Akatsuki, elle n'avait pas fini de faire battre les cœurs. Et puis, ça ne pouvait pas être Hidan, ou alors ce dernier avait-il appris le lyrisme en quelques heures ?

_ B'jour marmonna-t-elle à… Zetsu ! (vous vous y attendiez pas à celle là !)

Ça y était, elle avait encore un jour à tuer. Et tout ce qu'elle avait comme occupations, c'était de se faire draguer par une espèce d'homme-plante. Même pas beau en plus ! Il fallait avouer que Sakura, bien que désespérément amoureuse de Sasuke, appréciait tout de même de se rincer l'œil. Avec l'armée de psychopathes elle avait quelques beaux spécimens mâles à sa disposition. Cette pensée en entraîna une autre, beaucoup plus intéressante. Si elle ne pouvait être libre de partir de chez ces fous, elle pouvait quand même s'arranger pour. Ils avaient beau être des guerriers d'exception, ils n'étaient pas immunisés contre l'arme la plus terrible de l'univers : j'ai nommé l'amour. Bon ok, draguer des hybrides d'hommes, de requin ou de plantes c'était pas le top. Mais elle devait reconnaître que Deidara, Sasori, Itachi et … l'autre mariolle psychopathe avec sa faux (style : celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-sinon-elle-n'était-pas-responsable-des-dégâts-collatéraux-qu'elle-pourrrait-éventuellement-causer…) étaient vraiment canons. Même si ça lui faisait du mal de reconnaître qu'Hidan était beau garçon.

Tout en réfléchissant à cela, elle alla prendre une douche. Le bruit de l'eau coulant de la pomme de douche était reposant. Restés seuls dans la salle à manger, les akatsukiens étaient en proie à un cruel dilemme : regarder ou pas ? Sakura n'émettait pas un son, pas de chansonnette fredonnée, pas de sanglots, juste un silence morne et pesant interrompu par le bruit du savon frottant sur son corps ou dans ses cheveux et par le bruit de l'eau fouettant sa peau.

Quand elle fut habillée, Itachi l'entraina dans les sous-sols, suivis par Deidara. Ils s'enfermèrent dans une salle. Une table, trois chaises, des murs nus et décrépis. Un interrogatoire, ils voulaient l'interroger. Elle se demandait sur quoi. Pas sur sa vie seulement, sur ses capacités sans doutes, peut être même sur Konoha en général et sur Naruto. Mais elle ne dirait rien de compromettant. Elle ne dirait que la vérité, mais omettrait volontairement des faits. C'est pas vraiment mentir, non ? Deidara et elle se mirent face à face, Itachi dans un angle de la pièce. Le blond l'interrogeait et Itachi décrypterait ses sentiments. Elle se força à respirer librement, mais déglutit avec appréhension. Elle n'aimait pas le regard rouge que ce dernier lui jetait. Elle aussi se mit à lire ses actions. Sa posture froide et stricte, lui aussi se forçait à ne rien ressentir. Dans son regard, point de colère ou de haine comme auparavant, mais rien, le froid, la glace, le vide, le néant. Néanmoins une étincelle subsistait dans un coin, une étincelle qu'elle connaissait : le désir…

Elle reporta son attention sur Deidara, mais le brun continuait de la regarder avec la même intensité. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle était mise à nue si facilement par cet homme. Il lisait en elle, la jaugeait. Il passait son regard sur tout, la moindre parcelle de peau exposée, la moindre émotion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cacher. Il était le maître et elle l'esclave, elle ne valait rien, était insignifiante à ses yeux. Il semblait s'amuser de ce petit jeu entre eux, il esquissa un micro sourire et elle sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il était si beau… Mais était-ce seulement parce qu'il ressemblait à son frère ? Non, il avait autre chose, comme un magnétisme, une attirance. Elle était le papillon qui s'approche de la flamme, inconscient de la brulure qu'il lui infligeait. Elle se força à se détourner, mais elle se sentait mal, si mal.

Le blond commença à enchaîner questions sur questions. Au milieu de choses anodines, il insérait une question épineuse. Mais ses questions glissaient sur elle, comme l'eau sur les écailles du poisson. L'archer et ses flèches-questions ne parvenaient à atteindre le centre. Ses traits ne faisaient pas mal. Elle s'aperçut qu'il était très doué à poser des questions. Et qu'il enregistrait les informations sur elle qu'il lui demandait. Voulait-il lui aussi la conquérir ?

Puis, ils changèrent de place. Plus question de questions. Elle regarda le mur, à gauche d'Itachi, juste entre les deux hommes. L'Uchiha lui attrapa le menton fermement, mais avec douceur. Elle sentait le cœur de l'homme battre dans ses doigts. Il battait vite, trop vite. Il réussit à faire croiser leurs regards. Il tentait de s'immiscer en elle. Elle détestait cette impression. Une fois encore, il était le chasseur et elle la proie affolée. Non, pas affolée, indifférente, pensive… Mais son regard la dérangeait à un tel point… Il était là, comme si il regardait un pièce de viande, pour en tester la qualité. Et elle détestait cela. Et le prédateur aux yeux couleur de sang adorait cela. Sakura se jura de ne plus regarder les beefsteaks de la même façon désormais. Cette pensée incongrue lui permis de repousser l'envahisseur. Itachi se contenta de sourire un peu, une lueur insaisissable dans les yeux. Il tenait encore le menton de Sakura dans sa main et se rapprocha juste assez pour l'embrasser.

Avant qu'elle ou Deidara aient pu faire un geste, il était déjà parti. Deidara grinçait des dents en fixant la porte ouverte. Sakura utilisa ce moment pour se ressaisir. Itachi tentait déjà de la conquérir, un peu plus et il serait près à ressentir de la jalousie. Il existait déjà un sentiment de haine entre Deidara et lui. Elle serait la goutte qui ferait déborder le vase. Elle prit un air agacée, comme incommodée par ce baiser imprévu. Une lueur de provocation dans le regard, Deidara l'entraîna dehors. Itachi allait voir ce qu'il allait voir. Sakura se laissait tirer, comme si elle était rêveuse. Et cela irritait prodigieusement le blond. La kunoichi masqua son sourire victorieux, cela marchait au-delà de ses espérances. Ensuite, elle se chargerait de séduire les autres. Les querelles amoureuses ont souvent fait l'objet de nombre de batailles sanglantes.

Mais Deidara avait prévu autre chose qu'un baiser pour faire enrager le frère de Sasuke. Mais il avait pour cela besoin de temps. Il devrait donc confier sa belle Sakura (déjà prise pour acquis, eh bien c'est rapide l'amour) à quelqu'un qui n'essaierai pas de la draguer. La seule personne qui faisait l'affaire était Konan, malheureusement partie en mission avec Pein. Mais alors qui dans l'Akatsuki serait assez sage ou assez bête pour ne pas draguer la kunoichi ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même : Tobi.

Malheureusement pour Deidara, Sakura eut encore à subir les regards en coin de différents membres de l'Akatsuki. Alors elle se mit à côté de Tobi et se mit à dessiner, à grands traits des portraits des membres de l'Akatsuki. Sai lui avait montré un jour comment faire. Elle commença par lui, car il était le plus facile à dessiner. Elle enchaîna avec Deidara et Itachi. Une nouvelle page pour chaque dessin. Sa main se déplaçait souplement sur le papier, et elle ne la regardait pas. Ses yeux étaient dans le vague, regardant dehors.

Une silhouette massive se retrouva entre elle et la lumière. Elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Il s'agissait de Sasori. Sasori qui avait failli la tuer, et qu'elle avait totalement détruit. Mais que les autres avaient reconstruits sommairement et il s'était amélioré. Grâce à ce combat, elle avait obtenu son respect. Elle le regarda quelques instants, puis se mit à le dessiner comme dans ses souvenirs, comme pendant le combat, magnifique et dangereux, mortellement beau… Elle continuait de poser son regard sur son visage sans pour autant le regarder. Il y avait quelque chose de différent, quelque chose avait changé. Où se trouvaient les parts de lui-même menuisées ? Il semblait fait de chair et non plus seulement de bois et de métal. Elle eut un air songeur et se mit machinalement à suçoter son crayon, distraite.

Il s'assit de l'autre côté d'elle et regarda les crayonnés d'un air professionnel, tandis qu'elle continuait à réfléchir. Son flanc toucha le sien et elle sentit la chaleur corporelle caractéristique aux êtres vivants.

_ Comment a-t-il fait pour conserver ce corps en l'état ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

_ J'ai utilisé des kinjutsus, répondit-il. J'ai compris que je n'avais plus besoin d'être un pantin moi-même pour en comprendre le fonctionnement.

Elle hocha la tête, et recommença ses esquisses, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle dessinait à présent. Le soir arriva bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle s'assit à sa place à table, et Itachi fit exprès de s'installer à côté d'elle. Sasori se mit en face d'elle, souriant de manière étrange, comme un serpent voulant charmer sa proie. Mais la surprise du jour fut Deidara ramenant à Sakura un énorme bouquet de… (Ceux qui ont pensé violettes ont perdu) cosmos. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle remercia Deidara, qui en profita pour s'installer de l'autre côté. Une tension malsaine flottait dans l'air, tous se jetaient des regards mauvais et étaient aux petits soins avec elle. Sakura sourit intérieurement, bientôt, ils en viendraient aux mains…

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini. Sinon, je me demandais, j'ai deux nouvelles fictions sur Naruto en préparation, toutes avec l'Akatsuki mais je ne sais pas si je devrais les mettre en ligne en même temps que celle-là. Q'en pensez vous? J'espère que vous les lirez comme vous le faites pour celle là. Je vais vous faire deux résumés et vous me donnerez vous avis._

_La première a pour titre "la charmeuse de démons". Tout commence chez nous, dans un bar. Notre héroine est une serveuse douée de pouvoirs qu'on jugerait de paranormaux, mais dans le monde de nos shinobis c'est tout a fait normal. Elle rencontre Kakashi, un soir et il lui apprend qu'elle vient d'un village non loin de Konoha et qu'elle été mise en sécurité sur Terre. Malheureusement sa famille possédait un don, une sorte de magnétisme quasi indétectable qui force les gens à leur obéir. L'akatsuki a eu vent de l'affaire et souhaite mettre la main sur elle, sans pour autant savoir qui elle est. Pendant l'histoire elle va finir par se retrouver dans le pays du fau, tentant par tous les moyens d'échapper à nos psychopathes adorés. L'histoire se situe au moment où l'Akatsuki se met en chasse de Sanbi.  
_

_La deuxième n'a as encore de titre fixé j'hésite entre "Ange sanglant" et "Parce que je suis comme toi". C'est l'histoire d'une jeune femme magnifique surnommée la Rose de Cristal. Redoutable kunoichi, elle n'est liée à aucun village cachée bien que née à Suna. Gaara étant un de ses amis, il lui demande de veiller sur son cousin, un jinchuriki comme lui. Elle accepte à contre-coeur. La voilà accompagnée d'un gamin de huit ans, voyageant de part le monde pour échapper à l'Akatsuki. Mais la jeune femmes à d'autres raisons d'éviter l'Akatsuki, son passé la hante douloureusement. Au sein de l'Akatsuki, il y a un homme qu'elle s'est jurée de tuer. L'histoire se situe peu avant que Gaara ne se fasse capturer par l'Akatsuki._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, mettez moi des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.  
_


	9. Just a fucking end

_Voilà donc une fin pourrie dédiée à mes(deux) fidèles lecteurs_. c'est très court Serinu-chan, tu avait raison de penser que c'était la fin, j'avais vraiment plus d'idées pour cette fiction. En ce qui concerne les autres fictions à venir, je vais mettre l'épilogue et le premier chapitre de la charmeuse de démons, écrits depuis des lustres. Allez tchuus, à la revoyure!

* * *

Epilogue

La nuit était tombée sur le repaire de l'akatsuki. Trois jours, trois jours que Sakura endurait cela sans broncher. Et dire que son idée lui avait parue géniale au début ! En fait les séduire tous c'est naze. Ils avaient tous fini à l'infirmerie, Pein et Konan n'étaient toujours pas là et la moitié du bâtiment avait explosé à cause de Deidara. Elle se tapa la tête contre le mur. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle naisse belle et conne ? Elle grogna intérieurement en pensant aux éprouvantes journées qui venaient de s'écouler.

Oo Flash back oO

Deidara fait un grand sourire aux autres, l'air de dire : j'ai gagné. Sakura-chan est pour moi, pour moi tout seul. C'est à ce moment là que la belle se mit à éternuer bruyamment. Eh oui, quand on aime les fleurs il ne faut pas être allergique au pollen. Sakura était enterrée sous la gerbe de fleurs et avait du mal à respirer. Elle haletait, les tissus tapissant sa gorge s'étant gonflé brusquement. De l'air, il lui fallait de l'air ! Deidara, trop fier à cause de sa victoire se pavane fièrement sous le regard courroucé de ses camarades. Mais Itachi veille. Et un homme au sharingan en vaut deux.

Le bruit de la chaise de Sakura s'écrasant au sol ne fut rien face à l'éprouvante scène à venir. Itachi commença des massages cardiaques. Et il en profita, vu que son cœur se trouvait sous sa poitrine abondante. Ensuite il approcha sa bouche de la sienne pour faire du bouche-à-bouche, et en profita pour lui rouler une pelle. Kakuzu, à gauche de l'Uchiha vit rouge.

Des fils emprisonnèrent l'Uchiha et le soulevèrent de terre. Il fit un magnifique vol plané à travers la pièce. Sakura se releva en toussant. Bien que désagréable au possible l'action du nuke-nin avait été efficace. Kakuzu lui tendit une main secourable pour l'aider à se relever. C'est pour ça qu'il ne vit pas Kisame faisant exactement la même chose. Leurs têtes se cognèrent brutalement. L'homme poisson se mit à engueuler Suture-man de toutes ses forces.

Cela bouscula Deidara, en train de fabriquer des explosifs pour faire éclater la gueule d'Itachi, qu'il n'aimait décidément pas. Un oiseau d'argile provoqua une déflagration devant le visage de Zetsu qui frappa Deidara avec son assiette. Mais, en se levant brusquement, il marcha sur le pied de Tobi qui se trouvait bêtement là, comme seul lui sait le faire. C'est ainsi que ce dernier rendu furieux par la douleur s'empara d'un des vases en porcelaine de collection que Kakuzu comptait revendre au triple de leur prix et le lança à la tête de Sasori.

Bref, tout le monde avait des raisons de s'en vouloir, et tout le monde se mit à taper sur son voisin. Hidan se mit de la partie, parce que les bagarres c'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux. Tout le monde criait à qui mieux mieux, tous les coups étaient permis. Sakura en profita pour s'éloigner discrètement. Et elle attendit patiemment que le brit décroisse enfin. Au bout de deux jours et demi, Elle s'arrangea pour les transporter à l'infirmerie. Mais, bien qu'arnachés à leurs lits ils continuaient leurs jérémiades incessantes.

Oo Fin du Flash Back oO

Une idée heurta l'esprit de Sakura. Mais, s'ils étaient tous estropiés, elle était libre de partir ! Mais avant elle décida de les achever. Non mais ho, elle avait le droit de les tuer après tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle entra dans l'infirmerie, et dans chacune de leurs perfusions, elle introduisit une dose de morphine élevée, assez pour les faire mourir d'overdose. Mais il restait un problème : Hidan.

Dans cette nuit mouvementée, deux groupes de trois ninjas, menés par d'anciens ANBU arivent devant le repaire de l'Akatsuki. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant huit cadavres d'akatsukiens enterrés et une Sakura crottée de terre endormie sur sa pelle.

Quand elle émergea de son sommeil, elle se trouvait à l'hôpital de konoha. Sitôt debout, elle décida de se rendre au bureau de Tsunade, elle avait murement réfléchi à ce problème et avait trouvé LA solution. Arrivée là bas, elle fit convoquer tous les ninjas qui en pinçaient pour elle et leur tint le discours suivant :

_ Chers amis, je sais quels sentiments vous nourrissez à mon égard et j'en suis flattée. (elle fit une pause pour prendre du courage. Des murmures de ravissement parcouraient la salle). Cependant, la mort de Sasuke-kun m'a fait comprendre une chose : je ne pourrais jamais aimer un autre homme que lui. Je suis désolée pour vous tous, mais je crois que je n'aime pas les hommes.

Des gémissements se firent entendre dans toute la salle. Comment ? Sakura, leur Sakura, celle dont ils révaient tous aimerait…

_ Tu viens, fit Ino à Sakura, on va boire un café chez Toshi-Toshi.

Et les deux médic-nins partirent dans le lointain, laissant derrière elles une salle de dévastation.


End file.
